The Emory Neurological Emergencies Treatment Trials - Southeastern Collaborative (NETT-SEC) is a productive member of the NETT network. The NETT-SEC has participated in all NETT trials and is in the top 1/3rd for enrollments in RAMPART, ALIAS, and ProTECT III, accounting for over 148 subjects enrolled into the NETT trials (as of 11/14/2011). The goal of the NETT-SEC is synchronous with the NETT's overall stated purpose: to conduct large streamlined phase III clinical trials in a broad spectrum of neurological emergencies in order to reduce the morbidity and mortality of neurological diseases. We have participated in all of the NETT studies and contributed pediatric and adult subjects from all races and ethnicities. The NETT-SEC has formed extensive and highly functional collaborations with emergency medicine, neurology, neurointensive care, interventional neuroradiology, radiology, neurosurgery, anesthesiology, trauma surgery, pharmacology, ethics, biomedical engineering, laboratory science, neuropsychology, neuro-ophthamology, orthopedics (spine), EMS, Industry (Banyan Biomarkers), and others. In addition, the NETT-SEC brings together an extensive array of high volume urban and suburban hospitals with a well-established track record of expertise and experience in conducting ground-breaking research in neurological emergencies in a multiracial region. AIMS: 1.Continue high enrollment of a diverse population of subjects in NETT-sponsored Clinical Trials; 2. Grow the NETT-SEC by expanding collaborations, training programs, student and faculty mentoring, and community outreach; 3. Facilitate neurological emergencies research by enhancing NETT operations, expanding the NETT research portfolio, contributing to the dialog on research ethics, and disseminating discoveries to the community. The NETT-SEC has a proven track record as a productive hub of the first NETT network and will continue to support the goals of the NETT and NINDS by conducting high quality, efficient. Phase III clinical trials in both academic and community settings.